


How to court a king.

by Ipsammet (Khetii)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Asphyxiation, M/M, Rough Sex, dont read if youre uncomfy with nsfw, this is honestly just straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khetii/pseuds/Ipsammet
Summary: Grimm learns what courting a king truly means.If you know me from my main account no you dont. dont look at me and my shameless nsfw fic.
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 59





	How to court a king.

When the King had told Grimm to properly court him, this was not what the bat had imagined. Things were going fine during their dinner, but then he had been invited back to the palace to discuss a treaty between the Troupe and Hallownest over a glass of wine. It was proper and delicate, much like the King was. Things quickly ended up out of hand after nearly three bottles shared between the two of them later and some cheeky remarks from Grimm. 

He found himself pressed up against the desk in the king’s office, the ornate cloak that he had donned was long discarded. His silky red shirt unbuttoned and half off. The wyrm’s claws were digging into the fluff of his neck. A soft whine would leave Grimm as his head fell back slightly and to the side, allowing those mandibles that ever so slightly edged his throat to dig deeper in. Back arched slightly when he felt a bite and he would hiss softly, although there was no ill will behind it “My King…” he trailed off. A soft whine leaving him as his body squirmed beneath the hold of the smaller man.

The wyrm’s tongue would flicker out to lightly lap over the crimson blood that had sparked from the bite. A deep blue to his mask and his gaze half lidded. His tail would swish as he pressed his body further against Grimm’s. His lower set of claws dug into the bat’s hips, steadying his twitchy movements. In all honesty the king has not been expecting things to end this way either. But it was nature to him, being a wyrm all he knew was to take and dominate anything he desired. And in these moments all he found himself desiring was the Troupe leader. Although that was his own fault, being so cocky and taunting him with that smoldering crimson gaze of his.

It was hard to not want Grimm. He found himself with an insatiable lust for this cocky bastard of an intruder in his kingdom. And he would not stop until he got what he wanted. He would pull himself from biting at the bat’s neck and would shoot a glare up to him. “Lie down.” He commanded, claws digging into his hips lightly and the ones that were lost in his fur would gently push him back.

A whimper of annoyance left Grimm when his partner stopped, his half lidded gaze staring down at that glare. He would oblige though, shifting a bit and allowing himself to sit fully atop the desk, carelessly brushing paperwork off the top. It would scatter onto the floor and that only earned a low growl from the King. “Oops.” He let out with a wicked laugh, going to lean back fully and drape an arm over his face. “I suppose my king will have to punish me for ruining his paperwork.” He was having too much fun with this, honestly. It was all so amusing and, maybe that was because he was drunk, or maybe he did have some actual feelings for the wyrm. He wasn’t sure.

Another growl from the wyrm. “Silence you filthy cur before I leave you.” he threatened, harshly pulling his hips to the edge with his upper claws. One of his lower claws would move to rest against Grimm’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Which earned a surprised squeal from the bat.

Grimm quickly would remove his arm from over his face, propping himself up on his elbows to stare at the king. “Wyrm..” He huffed out, which would only make the king squeeze him once more. His hips twitched lightly and he would let out a small whine. He didn’t like how the squeezes were making him feel, there was a certain wetness that began to pool between his thighs. He wanted to squirm, his legs twitching slightly as they hung over the edge of the desk.

His free claw would lightly draw itself down Grimm’s abdomen, teasing touches before it found itself resting between his legs over the fabric of his dress pants. The wyrm would watch him for a reaction as he slowly began to rub his claws against him. There was an amused look in his gaze, and he was certainly enjoying the warmth that radiated from this spot.

“Ah-“ he let out softly, his hips bucking into the touch. He was...annoyed at this teasing. A deep crimson flush on his face as he stared at the wyrm. “Stop teasing me.” He would grumble out, turning his head away. He hated that satisfied look that was on the wyrm’s face at that. He..was unaware that the wyrm would be such a tease. Considering he had spent the entire dinner teasing the king, not the other way around.

“Say please.” He commanded, and would go to gently nibble against Grimm’s abdomen. His claws were still rubbing between the other man’s legs. “We will not give you what you want if you don’t.” His voice low, dark gaze flicking up to look at Grimm. “And look at us.” His tail flicked at that, slightly annoyed that the other was not watching. He would never allow himself to do such filthy things if he could not see the reaction he got fully. Matter of fact, the bat should consider himself lucky that the king was doing this at all.

Grimm groaned softly, his hips bucking into the touches. He hated being told to do such things. But his body craved more touches, more affection. He didn’t want to swallow down his pride but he would. A hand moved to cover half his face, “Please...my king…” he whimpered out, body squirming slightly as he conceded and went with what the wyrm wanted.

A low purr of content left the wyrm, and he would move to press gentle kisses against the bat’s abdomen. Lower and lower, claws tugging those dress pants down. His mandibles began to tease at the bat’s hips, leaving gentle bites, and the claws that rested between his legs would move to press against his inner thigh. 

A gentle moan left Grimm when those bites would be placed to his hips. His back would arch into it. How was the king so good at this? He thought he was innocent and pure...how had he allowed himself to be fooled by that demeanor of his? But it wasn’t a bad thing, he was rather pleasantly surprised, enjoying himself far more than he should have been. Allowing himself to be dominated by such a small wyrm, he could only imagine what his god would think if he could see this.

Claws dug into his thighs and the wyrm would move his kisses to between the bat’s legs. He was already dripping...such a sensitive thing wasn’t he? His tongue would flick out from beneath his mask to run itself up the length of the bat’s dripping slit. This earned a loud gasp from Grimm, and the wyrm would flick his gaze up to him. There was a slight grin dancing on his mandibles beneath his mask, the only sign to the other of this though was how his eyes would squint slightly.

Another lick, slow and teasing. More noises earned from his partner. His legs were shaking, and the wyrm would move his hands to steady them, claws digging into the other’s thighs. Thankfully he had multiple hands, one of them would find its way to the bat’s slit. Slowly he would insert a claw, pulling his face back and going to rest it against Grimm’s thigh, watching to see what sort of reaction he would get from this. 

The insertion of the claw would cause a shaky gasp to escape Grimm, once that would soon turn to a deep moan. He had..never had something inside him before. It was an entirely new sensation, something that made a fire spark deep within his chest. A primal urge. He wanted more of it, he craved it so deeply. He would whine and squirm a bit on the wyrm’s claw. “Please…” he found himself begging, voice shaky. 

“Please what?” The king would slowly move to drag his claw out, eyeing the other as his tongue flicked out to lick up the wetness on his claw. He was sweet in taste, something that the king found himself liking a bit too much. 

Another whine left Grimm at the sudden emptiness. And he would shoot a half glare to the wyrm. “So help me-” he growled out, before stopping himself. He knew that the wyrm would not give him what he wanted if he argued. He would squirm a bit, gaze flickering away. “Please..my king…” he started off softly. “Please use me..however you wish.” He found his words falling at the end of that statement. He was never one to be so submissive, but he knew it was what the wyrm wanted. 

A low purr of satisfaction would leave the king and he would go to insert two claws roughly into Grimm’s pussy. Earning a loud moan from him. He watched as the bat would move to cover his face, trying to suppress his noises of pleasure. There would be a smirk on his mandibles as he nearly pulled his claws almost all the way out before pressing back in, a slow and rough pace of his claws as he began to finger him. 

The bat would squirm under his touches, and it was no use suppressing his moans of pleasure. Back arching with every pump of those claws. And the way the king would split and scissor his fingers inside him...it drove him mad. His half lidded gaze would fall on the king, watching that smug look on his face as he was knuckle deep in him. Such a terrible wyrm...a terrible wyrm that made him feel terribly good things. He hated that he loved it. 

The king could feel Grimm’s walls tightening slightly around him, and he would suspect that he was close. So he would go to remove his claws, a whimper leaving the bat when he did so. He would look at the slightly pink substance that coated his white claws, such a stark contrast. One that the king loved. His gaze would trail over to Grimm, eyeing him. Such a cute thing, laid out across his work desk for him. He would take a step back, moving to discard his robes. They were only getting in the way now, he could feel his own double tentacle like member squirming and writing beneath them. And the friction against his robes was only serving to make him even more impatient. 

As his robes fell he would glare to the bat. “Move up.” He commanded, watching as Grimm squirmed just a bit to make room for the wyrm. He would move, crawling atop the desk and looming over his prey. His tail thrashing as he moved to grab at Grimm’s legs, pulling them up and bending them just a bit as he positioned himself between them. He would look down to the bat, then would move those claws that had his juices on them, pressing them against the bat’s mouth. 

Grimm would immediately open his mouth, taking in the claws and sucking them lightly. His gaze was half lidded, pleasure in his crimson eyes. It was such a strange thing...tasting himself, but he didn’t mind. His partner seemed to enjoy it and...he liked the feeling of having those claws pressing down against his tongue in a suppressing manner. It was oddly only making him more turned on. 

The king let out a soft purr of delight when he saw Grimm so eagerly take his claws in. His other hand would move to grab at his throat. Claws lightly sinking into it, and he wouldn’t give him a moment to register what was happening before his hips would buck forward, harshly inserting his cocks into him. This earned a loud gasp from Grimm, tears pricking at his eyes. And of course, the king would only go to lightly squeeze at his neck. A shaky breath would leave him, it felt so good...he was so tight and warm and wet. He hadn’t experienced something like this in a while, and he would savor the sensation for a moment, his tentacles writhing slightly within Grimm. 

Grimm would squirm on his dicks, eyes wide as he looked up at the wyrm with a pleading look. Begging him to move, anything. He couldn’t stand the feeling of being so full and receiving no pleasure. It was driving him insane. He would let out a small muffled noise, hips wiggling slightly. He needed some kind of friction, anything. 

And that would only earn a squeeze on his throat, the king moving his hips back to nearly fully pull out. Then he would slam himself into the bat once more. His pace was rough and slow, teeth gritting slightly beneath his mask. Gods...it felt so good. His claws dug into Grimm’s legs, and he would begin to find a nice steady pace. Not too fast, and not too slow. Something that was drawing it out but allowing him to derive as much pleasure from it as he wished. And gods...the noises that left his partner were heavenly. 

The bat was squirming beneath him, moans that were slightly muffled leaving him. His head dipped back and eyes closed. His claws would dig into the top of the table, creating indents in the gorgeously carved wood. The things he was feeling were otherworldly. The slight asphyxiation from those claws around his neck was making him feel light headed but not enough to lose consciousness. It simply heightened his senses, his heady felt woozy but good. And the way the king would thrust into him in such a way, he found his hips twitching with each and every movement. And when the king would lean over him just a bit more, his arms found themselves draping over his neck, gaze opening once more to stare up at the king above him, filled with lust and..something else. Love perhaps? Maybe that’s what it was...he felt himself falling quickly for the wyrm that was taking his innocence from him. 

And oh the joy the wyrm found in this too, when those arms would drape around him he would move closer, pressing his body against the bat’s and slowing his pace to a more slow, sensual one. His claw that was in his mouth would remove itself, instead going to lightly rub against the side of his face. His gaze had softened and he would let out a few words between his breaths “You’re so beautiful.” He purred, hips lightly grinding against the other’s. 

For some reason those words would cause a deep blush to fall on Grimm’s face. Not that there wasn’t one already, but it only seemed to grow warmer. His gaze would avert, looking off to the side. “My king…” he let out, a soft moan leaving him as he felt those hips grinding against his. His legs would move on their own to wrap around the king’s waist, pulling him closer. And one of his arms would fall, instead going to grab at the hand that had been rubbing his face. Claws intertwined with the other’s. 

The king would give him a loving look, a gentle squeeze being given to that hand of his, and the claws around his neck would softly dig in. He would lower himself even more, face hovering above Grimm’s. He looked so good beneath him, he found himself wanting to see such a sight many times over. He would slowly pump himself in and out of his partner. Soft moans leaving Grimm with each movement. Soon enough, the King’s own moans would join his. His face moved to press against Grimm’s neck. The closeness and intimacy that came with being gentle was something he had not been expecting but..he was enjoying it. It was a change of pace from wanting to dominate him. 

This close gentle moment would not last too long though, for the king would let out a soft noise of surprise as Grimm quickly flipped him onto his back. He glared up at him, wrist being pinned against the table as Grimm sat atop him now. “What is the meaning of this?” He hissed softly, tail thrashing in annoyance. He had been enjoying the intimacy and was completely caught off guard. 

A smug look would fall on Grimm’s face, and he would adjust himself to be slightly kneeling over the other, pulling himself nearly fully off of those tentacles. “You were moving too slow, my king.” He purred out in a satisfied manner. A shudder and moan left him as he felt those claws on his neck tightening. His head felt all woozy once more, and he would move to sink back onto the king. A lot moan leaving him. He had never ridden before but he wanted to control their pace, and this was the best way to do so. He didn’t mind the choking, it was what he wanted still. Just because he was atop the king now did not mean he was in control. And he was letting the wyrm know just that. His hands would move to rest on his chest, claws tracing the king’s brand symbol that was embedded in his carapace. Such a beautiful thing really. 

His gaze lidded once more and he would begin to slowly ride him, moans leaving the bat with each movement. It felt so good. His soft pink juices were visible on those glowing white tendrils, staining them ever so slightly. Gods, who knew that bouncing up and down on the king like this would feel so good? His claws would dig in lightly as he quickened his pace. 

The wyrm’s one hand would quickly move to steady Grimm’s hips. Claws digging into them and making them bleed just a bit. He couldn’t help the moan that left him, his gaze watching every movement of the other. He looked even more beautiful atop him like this. A grace about his movements, as if his very form was dancing atop him in a manner that was indescribable. It was truly a sight that the king found himself entranced by. But he wanted it rougher. 

His hips would thrust up, a loud gasp leaving Grimm as his gaze widened and met the king’s eyes. The king would let out a soft hum of enjoyment, and would begin to move his hips in sync with his lover’s. The two of them dancing in tune with one another, claws digging into each other and scratches being left across both of their bodies. Both of their voices mingling and melding into a symphony of moans and other pleasured noises. It was truly euphoric, watching the bat ride him and getting to feel his walls tightening around him. 

But he was determined to not let himself finish first. And so, the king would move the claw around his throat to sink into the fur around his neck. Tugging Grimm down in a harsh manner to change the angle, pressing deeper and harder into his pussy. His grasp was firm, and he would push himself up just a bit, mandibles reaching the bat’s neck before harshly sinking in. He could feel the blood pooling as he did so. 

A loud scream of pleasure would leave Grimm, everything together was more than enough to push him over the edge. There would be a gush of his pink fluids that left him, soaking the entirety of the king’s hips. His walls constricted tightly and his entire form shook. His wetness was definitely heard now as the King thrust deeply into that. Another loud noise of pleasure leaving him, dear gods...the king was a rough lover, but he loved every moment of it. 

The king’s free hands would move to wrap around the bat, claws sinking into his back and roughly scratching him as he thrust a few more times, deep and rough and. God...the way he felt those walls move around him. It was enough to make him reach his release, his wings twitching and a muffled moan leaving him as he pressed his face more into Grimm. 

His seed would fill up Grimm completely, dripping out and mixing with the fluids of his partner. He would twitch slightly before pulling back and releasing himself from his partner. A heavy breath leaving him and his chest heaved. He would stare at Grimm for a few more moments. “Move.” He commanded, but his tone was...softer than it had been beforehand. 

Upon instruction, Grimm would lift himself up, his own form shaking and he would let out a soft breath. He felt the seed dripping out of him..and god it was such a satisfying feeling. He would feel his face getting warm and he glanced away. Perhaps it was the euphoria of orgasm, but he would find himself quickly speaking. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” He said softly, of course it could have just been the lust but...he truly felt the two of them had bonded with this.

It only earned a deep chuckle from the king, his claw brushing against Grimm’s face and turning it to face him. “We think you have successfully courted us, dear Grimm.” Would be his only response, but that was basically the same thing to the wyrm.


End file.
